Fallout 1 High Resolution Patch
This program modifies "falloutw.exe" in memory for the purposes of increasing the visual resolution, playing in a window and other enhancements. Currently Supported versions of the "Falloutw.exe" are: *US 1.1 *TeamX Patch 1.2 (Executable included in TeamX's Fallout 1 patch) *Fallout Restoration Mod 1.2 (Executable included in Wasteland Ghost's Fallout 1 mod) *Polish 1.2 *Fallout Collection (PC DVD) WHITE LABEL 1.2 Some other versions will also work but will be recognized as one of the versions listed above. Created by Mash. Links Fallout 1 High Resolution Patch v4.1.8 High Resolution Patch bugs High Resolution Patch on Mac OS X Changelog V4.1.8 08/03/14 *Fixed a bug that may cause a crash when restoring a maximized window after adjusting the 2X scaler. *Fixed a typo in Russian ScrnSet.msg translation - fix supplied by Drobovik *Fixed transitional fade not displaying from Main-menu to Load screen. *Replaced HALLDED.edg file, removing the angled edge obstructing the view to the North/East on the 2nd map level. - edge file supplied by Sduibek V4.1.7 14/12/13 *Fixed scriptable button function which was scaling up the button position as the resolution increased beyond 640x480. V4.1.6 12/12/13 *Fixed a goof up from the previous version causing crashes when creating scriptable windows. *Fixed a bug when using the 2X scaler with windowed mode, causing the game to crash when moving the mouse beyond the window border. *Fixed a rare bug that could sometimes cause a crash when updating palette entries. *Adjusted transitional fade functions, in previous versions fade time speed was calculated before every transition, which is probably unnecessary in most cases. This should now only occur at resolution change. *Added option to the config ini (FADE_TIME_RECALCULATE_ON_FADE). When enabled fade time will be recalculated before each transitional fade. *Added option to the config ini (INV_ADD_ITEMS_AT_TOP). "THIS SETTING IS EXPERIMENTAL" When enabled forces items to be added to the beginning of an objects inventory rather than the end. *For Inventory and Use-Item-On screens, made use of the Page Up, Page Down, Home and End keys for quicker navigation (as in Fallout 2). V4.1.5 22/11/13 *Fixed a bug occasionally causing an inability to target an enemy with clear line of sight. *Fixed a bug causing text in the interface-bar console to be cropped if a word was longer than the console width. Text is now cut with the remained being displayed on the next line. *Fixed scriptable window functions which were scaling up the window as the resolution increased beyond 640x480. *Added option to the config ini for alternative mouse input (SCROLLWHEEL_FOCUS_PRIMARY_MENU). When accessing inventory, barter etc. Makes the scroll wheel focus control on to the PC items list when mouse is not hovering over another list. *Added option to the config ini (FADE_TIME_MODIFIER). To decrease/increase transitional fade effect length. *For alternative mouse input, fixed cursor position after using mouse menu. *Removed fallout2 lines "f2_res_dat=f2_res.dat" and "f2_res_patches=data\" from being created in the ini. V4.1.4 02/10/13 *Reinstated option in the config ini to reduce CPU usage. (accidentally removed in v4.1.0) *Removed the necessity to use windows message base mouse control over DirectInput. Alternative mouse input is disabled by default. *In the config ini, moved ALT_MOUSE_INPUT setting from MAIN to new section INPUT. *Added option to the config ini, EXTRA_WIN_MSG_CHECKS to INPUT section to fix "NOT RESPONDING" error in windowed mode. *Added for alternative mouse input, console message scrolling via mouse wheel. *Added for alternative mouse input, weapon slot switching via middle button. *Added for alternative mouse input, scroll various lists by page when holding middle button down while scrolling. *Added button to f1_res_Config.exe to open the f1_res.ini for editing. This should be useful for those with Win Vista+ and UAC_AWARE enabled. *Fixed f1_res_Config.exe text(Fallout2 strings were accidentally used in previous version) V4.1.3 18/09/13 *Fixed a bug causing the mouse to jiggle about. V4.1.0 14/09/13 *Fixed a bug causing the screen to flicker in some circumstances. *Fixed a bug for non english versions causing text not to wrap in the in-game hi-res settings window. *Fixed a bug causing a black box to obsure the screen in some circumstances. *Fixed a bug causing incorrect mouse placement on the world map when using the 2x scaler. *Fixed a bug causing the world map to be displayed on top of movies in some circumstances. *Fixed a problem with the DirectX9 mode causing the creation of the movie buffers to fail. *Replaced Mouse DirectInput with Windows functions and messages. This is required for graphics modes 1 and 2 but optional for mode 0(basic mode). *Made the inventory scrollable with the mouse wheel as removing DirectInput for the mouse killed the like functions in sfall. *Improved performance when using the DirectX9 mode. *Made the patch more UAC compliant, allows Win Vista/7/8 users to change setting under "Program Files" without needing admin privileges. *Various other minor tweaks and fixes. *Added Russian translation text for the Screen Settings Window (ScrnSet.msg). (Created by Drobovik) V4.0.2 08/10/12 *Fixed a bug causing some objects and tiles to be lighted incorrectly. *Fixed a bug causing the DirectX9 window mode to fail when the fullscreen refresh rate was set to something other than 0. *Fixed a bug causing window mode to crash when adjusting the window size with the x2 scaler enabled. *Fixed a bug which could cause non english text to be cropped in the widened interface-bar console. V4.0.1 29/09/12 *Fixed some dodgy code that may have been causing a crash when entering a map after adjusting hi-res settings. *Removed the need to hold down a key when scrolling map view area. Scrolling is now disabled when another panel has focus, e.g. opening the in-game menu. *Added double-click running option, functionally the same as in Fallout2. Enabled by default. *For Fog Of War - Made Misc objects always visible as with Walls and Scenery. V4.0.0 28/09/12 *Fixed a bug in my world map code causing keyboard commands to fail. *Fixed the pause screen for the hi-res patch. *Fixed the vertical centring of windows when the main game window is not visible. *Modified the wide interface-bar console to handle multibyte characters. *Added the option to play the game in greyscale.(Pixote's idea) *Added options to add Fog Of War elements to the game. *Added new Graphic Output modes DirectDraw7 and DirectX9. *Added the option to play in a resizable window. *Added a basic scaling option. *Overhauled the inGame Settings menu, adding some more options previously hidden in the f1_res.ini. *Added new graphics for the dialog screen which have had a border added. (Art Created by Continuum) *Replaced the f1_res_patcher.exe with f1_res_Config.exe to edit hi-res settings outside of the game. *Various other small fixes and code edits. V3.0.6 01/02/12 *Fixed a potential bug which may cause the splash window to not close. *Added an option in the "f1_res.ini" to fix the flickering screen problem. *Added an option in the "f1_res.ini" to reduce CPU usage. V3.0.5 09/11/11 *Fixed a bug which sometimes caused only one word to be displayed per line in the console when using the wider interface-bar option. *Added more display options for the interface-bar's alternate Ammo Metre. V3.0.4 02/11/11 *Fixed a bug which sometimes caused a blank screen when loading maps with multiple areas. *Fixed incorrect placement of inventory/loot windows. *Cleaned up mouse drawing beyond map edges. *Added an option to increase the width of the interface bar allowing for a larger area to display game messages. *Added 800 pixel wide Interface-bar Art created by Continuum. *(W.I.P.)Added an option to display an alternate Ammo Metre which is wider and changes colour depending how much ammo remains in your current weapon. V3.0.3 24/09/11 *Fixed a bug which could cause the game to crash if one of the vault water level warning videos were played. V3.0.2 28/06/11 *Major code overhaul, most of patch re-written and/or optimized. *Fixed Splash screen display. *Added an option to increase the display time of the Splash screen. *Added scaling options for Splash, Help, Death, Ending Slides and Main-menu Screens. *Added option to load 8bit bmp's on Splash screen. *Added option to set 32bit colour output. *Text used in the Screen-Settings screen can now be edited in a msg file. *Hi-res patch art and other files have been integrated into the fallout file system. And are now stored in your master *patches folder(eg. data\). *Added map edge clipping option to hide the unused area beyond the map borders. *Added angled clipping to clean up some original maps. *Map edges are now the same no matter the resolution. *Multiple edge sets can now be set up on a single map level. *Map angled borders have been removed. All 10 000 tile and 40 000 hex positions can be utilized. *Numerous other small fixes. V2.2b 09/10/09 *Fixed a mistake I made adding "Fallout Restoration Mod" support which caused other fallout versions to stop working. V2.2a 05/09/09 *Added support for the Fallout Restoration Mod *Added some extra text to memory error messages and the "f1_res_error.log" so that it's clear that they come from the Hi-Res patch. *Added an option "SAFER_DISPLAY_LIST" to the "f1_res.ini". To help with crashes on some systems when using the Screen Settings Window. V2.2 10/08/09 *Iface-sides Metal art has been updated with a browner look to match the f1 interface better(created by Simon Rawlins(Pixote). *Improved the code for restarting fallout via the button in the Screen Settings window. *Re-worked the code and ini files relating to hi-res map scroll boarders. V2.1 19/06/09 *Added the 'Options' button to the Main-menu. *Screen resolution can be set in-game via a button on the 'Option/Game-Pref Screen' when accessed via the Main-menu. *When subtitles are enabled, a space will automatically be created for them at the bottom of the movie screen. *Added some side art to fill the blank areas either side of the IFace-Bar. *Changed the format of the map edges ini files (edges are now set by hex tile numbers). *Map-eges files can now be tweaked for best results for particular resolutions. *f2_res.ini changes: **MAP_EDGE_NAME setting now equals the name of the folder where map-edge files are stored. **Added a setting to change the name of the 'Options' button on the Main-menu. **Added a new section for the IFace-Bar for adjusting the way the new side art is drawn. **Removed AUTO_SCRN_SIZE setting as the resolution can now be set in-game. **Removed the VARIABLES section. *Added a new file "panels.ini" to the "f1_res" folder where the various window positions are set. *Removed all the "RES_*.ini" files from the "f1_res" folder and coded everything contained into the "f1_res.dll". V1.3 21/11/08 *Full Screen Splash, Help, Death and Ending Slides. *Main-Menu Background is also scaled to screen and uses a custom frm found in the "f1_res/intrface" folder. *Blackened the background when using the World-Map. *Fixed World-Map Town window position to centre of screen when exiting a map. *Fixed the stuck scrolling problem when entering some maps.(eg. rad scorpion caves) *Re-enabled Auto-scroll and Home-Key return to character. *Fixed Quick Save pic. *Fixed Pipboy HoloDisk Back and Done buttons. *Hacked an error message which displays when an unsupported res is used. It now lists the chosen res rather than 640x480. *New setting in the f1_res.ini file - IFACE_BAR_MODE -This setting can be used to raise the viewable map area to the top of the Interface-Bar if desired. *Added support for the "falloutw.exe" 1.2 version found in the "Fallout Collection (PC DVD) WHITE LABEL". v1.2 23/09/08 *Full Screen Movies. *Added a couple of settings for movie subtitles in the f1_res.ini *Changed the layout of the f1_res.ini to make it easier to use. *Corrected the spelling of SCR_HIGHT to SCR_HEIGHT for no particular reason. *Fixed a bug where the map edges data wasn't loading because the internal names of some maps were in lower case. *Set background colour to black for the Help Screen. v1.1 23/08/08 *Disabled auto scrolling which was causing view to become stuck in some maps *Fixed - NPC should now appear in the dialogue view window unless they are off the screen. *Original Map blockers have been disabled and replaced my own functions. *Support has been added for the Polish 1.2/Teamx version of falloutw.exe *.res files have been renamed and are now RES*.ini files as the extension was causing confusion. *Map now hidden when displaying Ending Slideshow *Maps now hidden when displaying Help Screen *Scroll distance from player now adapts to the chosen resolution. Category: Fallout mods